


The Matchmakers

by ficreader_02



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficreader_02/pseuds/ficreader_02
Summary: Chinen couldn’t stand his roommate slash childhood friend’s very slow progress in confessing to his love and the same goes to Inoo, so they devised a plan to hook them up. Unexpectedly, both matchmakers found their match too in the progress.





	The Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinaa/gifts).



“So, is everything ready?” Chinen excitedly asked after Inoo made a call with someone. Inoo smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. “Now, it’s time to initiate the plan” Chinen smiled cheekily playing with his hands like an evil antagonist.

The plan was created when Inoo and Chinen noticed how their own roommates slash childhood friends could only sneak glances whenever they bumped into each other at the university. Both stuttering as they greet each other and could never make a proper sentence when talking, it pushed the two planners to devise something for the obviously in-love-with-each-other-but-too-shy-to-admit-it people. So with Chinen’s genius brain and Inoo’s skillful preparation, they were able to prepare for a three unexpected date for the two. And now to start the plan, they need to drag their roommates for the so called ‘group date’ they organized for Yuto and Ryosuke’s first date.

“Come on, Ryosuke! Just come with me~” Chinen invited his roommate using his cute puppy pleading eyes but to no avail, the latter wouldn’t agree. “I told you Chi, I have no time for dates. Besides, we have exams next week” Yamada sits down in front of his study table and opened one of his books to read.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” the shorter guy begins but Yamada murmured ‘Yes, I’m pretty sure’.  
  
“I heard Yuto Nakajima is coming” Chinen finally said the trigger to his roommate’s successful ‘yes’. Yamada suddenly dropped his book and turned to Chinen with sparkling eyes “Re...Really? He’s coming?”. Chinen nodded and not long enough, Yamada is ready to go out. Almost dragging Chinen with him as they left their apartment. Chinen could just grin because the first phase of the plan was a success.

At the cafe...

Yuto could only hold on to Inoo’s arm tightly as Yamada and Chinen sat across them on the table. “Yuto, it hurts” Inoo whispered to him so when Yuto noticed his tight grip, he immediately apologized to his friend.

“So, where do you guys want to go?” Chinen started the conversation but got interrupted when his phone rang. “Ah, gomen. Need to answer this first” after excusing his self, he went outside the cafe and pretended to answer his phone.

“Why don’t we order first?” Inoo took one of the menu book and pretended to choose but likewise, his phone rings too so he excused himself to answer it. When Yuto and Yamada realized they’re alone now they shyly smiled at each other and pretended to be busy choosing their order. Both looking nervous, they secretly tried contacting their roommates coz they’re taking too long answering their phone. Inoo and Chinen didn’t answer the call and after giving up, Yuto and Yamada both received a message saying they suddenly got a call from their parents’ home and need to be there now. Both of them could just heave a sigh after reading the message.

“Chinen said he has to go so he left already” Yamada said as he put the menu down and played with his hands on his lap.

“Is that so? That’s weird, Inoochan also messaged me like that” Yuto explained but flashed his smile to ease the awkward tension between them.

“I guess, its just the two of us. Why don’t we just try their food here. It’s my first time here, honestly” Yuto shyly said as he brushed his hand at the back of his neck.

“Oh, this cafe is actually my favorite place. Let me recommend some of their best sweets and beverage here” Yamada finally smiled and started recommending Yuto some of the menu items. Their conversation escalated to different coffees that interest them since they both like it.

Meanwhile, Inoo and Chinen were secretly watching them from a restaurant across the cafe. They both high-five for the success of their roommates’ first date.

“Now they’re fine can we eat already? I’m hungry” Inoo whined like a kid but Chinen finds him cute whenever he’s hungry like that. “Alright, shall we order now?” Chinen called for the waiter to order.

While eating, Chinen noticed the amount of food Inoo ordered for himself and finds himself smiling at the guy in front of him. “What’s so funny?” Inoo asked when he noticed Chinen stopped eating and just stared at him.

“Nothing, you seemed to love food so much” the short guy answered.

“Yeah, I love delicious food especially with rice. You too, you love meat so much huh. That’s cute” Inoo gestured to the three plates of different pork dishes that Chinen ordered. The little guy felt happy inside coz it’s the first time someone find it cute that he loves meat. He couldn’t stop the blush on his cheeks because of that, he just focused his mind in devouring his lovely pork dishes.

“Thank you for the meal~” after eating his meal, he drinks his iced tea and wiped his mouth with tissue.

“You still have something here” Inoo suddenly reached out for his face and wiped the side of his lips with his thumb. Chinen noticed how beautiful and long his fingers and hoping those hands will touch his skin more. He just blinked at the older while his fantasies run through his mind so he didn’t noticed that Inoo slipped in to his side and cupped his cheeks.

“Are you alright, Chinen?” Inoo asked worriedly. When reality hits him, Chinen finally managed to answer “I’m fine”.

“Sorry if I suddenly done that. It won’t happen again, I promise” Chinen noticed the sadness of Inoo’s tone so he shakes his head “No, it’s fine really. I was just surprised, that’s all” Chinen unconsciously holds Inoo’s hands on his face and stared at the older. They both stare at each other for a while until Inoo looked away, Chinen noticed the blush on the older’s cheeks or maybe it’s just his imagination.

“So... Uhm, shall we eat the desserts?” Inoo awkwardly said after returning to his seat across the younger. Chinen just shrugged it off and flashed his cute smile “Un!”.  
  
Chinen’s following plans worked out well with the help of Inoo, their roommates are officially together. The four of them now walk towards the festival wearing their yukata.   
  
“Hey guys, me and Yutti are going to check out some of the stalls. We should just meet at the shrine before the fireworks display. You two enjoy yourselves, okay?” Yamada didn’t wait for their response and immediately pulled Yuto with him to one of the food stalls.

“Really, those two won’t stop being lovey-dovey even though they’re with us” Chinen sighed but he got startled when he felt a hand capturing his. He looked at the hand then at the owner.

Inoo smiled at him “Well, better not waste our first date then!”

Chinen is still not recovering from what the older just said and continued blinking at him. The sudden indirect confession left him hanging with a lot of questions.

“You’re so cute and even cuter when you’re surprised like that” Inoo cupped his cheeks and slowly leaned closer to his face whispering an ‘I like you, Chinen’. The younger managed to smile before their lips touch so their first kiss seemed sweeter than any desserts they tasted.

When they pulled away after the soft kiss, Chinen wrapped his arms around Inoo for an embrace. “I’m guessing it’s mutual then~” Inoo singed, hugging Chinen back.

Not long enough, the first set of fireworks lit up in the sky. Inoo took Chinen’s hand and pulled him towards the shrine which is the highest place on the hill. There, they saw Yuto and Yamada smiling cheekily at them as they walk towards the two.

“So, we could pass as matchmakers too huh?” Yamada teased.

“Hm... You still have a long way to match our abilities. Ne, Keichan?” Chinen answered, leaning his head on Inoo’s shoulder lovingly.

“WHAT?! Chinen, you call him by his first name already? Then Yutti, call me ‘Ryosuke’ too!” Yamada pleaded but Yuto nervously shakes his head while blushing “Eh? But it’s embarrassing”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about! Come on! Onegai~?” Yamada used his puppy eyes and this time he didn’t failed.

“Alright, Ryo...Ryosuke” after managing to call his name, Yamada tiptoed to plant a kiss on his boyfriend leaving a surprised Yuto after that.

“I guess I should start calling you ‘Yuri’ too~” Inoo said as he captured Chinen’s chin and kissed him gently for the second time that night.

The fireworks continued and the two couples watch it marvellously glittering the dark sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations but I hope this fic will somehow make you smile


End file.
